


Linkin Love

by DarthRuki



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRuki/pseuds/DarthRuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester displays his affection for Mike during their tour in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linkin Love

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa minna-san! This is a short story that was done 4 years ago when I was in high school. My writing style was a bit noob-ish at that time, I suppose? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy but if there's any grammatical errors or some scenes that don't make sense, please alert me. Domo arigato! ^^ Lastly, if you hate slash pairings, then DON'T read it!

A hotel room, Sakura Hotel, Sapporo, Japan.

Suite No. 303 and 304 had been occupied by the members of a popular Nu Metal band, Linkin Park. The smell of cigarettes and beer cans filled the air of suite no. 303. In the common room, there was a Japanese American man seated on the couch that was facing the balcony that was hidden by the curtains. That man, Mike Shinoda fisted his hands with the feeling of anxiety running through his mind. He was rummaging through his mind about the uncertainties in his life. He was stressed and tired at the same time. He had never felt so miserable after divorcing his ex-wife, Anna. They divorced due to complicated problems and it was very bitter for Mike to think about it. They were planning to raise children but their dreams have been crumbled to bits due to those complicated problems.

Apart from that, Mike was still tired from all the interviews with the Japanese media, tour concerts in Tokyo and Osaka and partying all night like a wild animal. He had always loved his career but his feelings were in the way and it wasn't a good thing because his feelings might just ruin his career. This man pitied teenagers who dumped their education and drop out of high school just to be famous and popular. Mike felt bad for them. He had also tried his best to hide his dilemmas from his beloved fans that had been supporting throughout the years. Most people thought that being a known as a celebrity always lead a wonderful and glamorous life. But no, Mike always told himself that it was a challenging career between being you and working on stage and being a performer. Paparazzi and the media will always hunt you like fierce lions and tigers, craving for scandals and gossips for the sake of the profit they would get through the magazine publishing companies and TV companies.

The good looking but worried man fumbled with the heart shaped pillow given by a fan in his hands. Mike turned to the right and stared at the clock on the wall. He felt like going back to sleep although it was already one in the afternoon.

The exhausted man stood up from where he was seated and walked across the hotel room, missing the times he was with Anna. Of all the images of him and his wife, suddenly Chester's face flashed in his mind. Mike felt relaxed that Chester managed to help Mike get over Anna.

"Hey dude, watcha thinking of?" said a voice.

Mike turned around and saw Chester smiling at him. The guy had showered and worn fresh clothes. Mike felt dirty although he had just showered because of the odour of cigarette and beer enclosing his body.

"Yo, Chester," said Mike dully.

"Bored, eh?" said Chester as he inched closer to Mike.

"Yeah," Mike replied, feeling uncomfortable of Chester standing close to him. He was embarassed of himself being covered with the scent of cigarettes and the breath of beer.

"You feelin' ok?" Chester asked as Mike moved away from him.

"A lil' tired," said Mike, forcing himself a smile.

"You look a lil' tired. Maybe you should go get some rest," said Chester as he went closer to Mike.

Mike's heart pounded faster. He wasn't used to Chester standing so close to him for no reason. Mike was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. _What's with Chester?_  He thought.

"Hold on, there's something in your hair," said Chester as he stretched out his hand to brush off some dust of Mike's hair. Mike glanced at Chester's face, which was just a few inches away from him. The confused man could feel his face turning red.

"Thinking of something, eh?" Chester asked as he moved away.

"I-I-I just can't…..get over….Anna," Mike stammered. For a moment, there was just silence except Rob Bourdon's snore from one of the rooms in the suite,

Chester frowned, then said, "You promised me and to yourself that you'd get over her."

Mike was feeling nervous. It was true that he promised himself to get over her but he wondered why Chester was so upset about it. He wanted to escape this tensed situation and change the topic so that he wouldn't have to see Chester acting so strange, acting horribly concerned about Mike's life.

Mike was about to walk away when Chester pulled Mike's hand and said, "You promised you'd let me help you go through the hells in your life! I want to protect you no matter what!"

"But….I," said Mike in a panicked tone. Without hesitation, Chester pressed his lips on Mike's while his hands caressed Mike's body. Mike couldn't resist the kiss but he felt like it was so…..WRONG! But deep down, he was feeling something new altogether.

Chester paused to say, "I'll always be with you." Mike struggled but Chester was in control. Chester pulled Mike close to him and he sank his lips again onto Mike's, his right hand snaking under Mike's shirt and let his fingers slide up and down Mike's bare back.

Mike pulled away from Chester and said, "Chester, what are you doing? What if Rob catches us like this?" However, Chester couldn't be bothered to answer that man. Mike, feeling nervous and shocked, took a few steps back but his foot banged the leg of the coffee table and he tripped, falling down on the carpeted floor.

He tried to sit up but Chester was in his way. Mike wanted to push Chester away but his force wasn't strong enough. The panic stricken man gave up and now Chester was a few inches on top of him. Mike was breathing hard and he hissed, "Chester, what the hell are you doing? You don't want Rob seeing us like this, do you?"

Chester replied, "He wouldn't catch us." The bespectacled man, Chester tossed his specs onto the coffee table. He bent lower and kissed Mike's neck while playing with Mike's hair, leaving Mike in so much confusion but slight pleasure at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? =]


End file.
